In manufacturing, the realized capacity of a machine or production facility may be substantially less than the theoretically maximum capacity for any number of reasons, including machine stoppage or delay caused by quality problems, machine failure, inadequate manpower, unavailable raw materials, and the like. Previous systems have attempted to improve statistical process control of machines and plants to improve quality and productivity and to optimize machine maintenance. These previous systems, however, have failed to provide feed-forward control in an event-based manufacturing system for tracking, analyzing, and reducing delay and waste in manufacturing.
Feed-forward control in an event-based manufacturing information system is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.